


It's Supposed to Do That

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Cesarean Section, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck freaks out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Supposed to Do That

“Kurt!” Puck cries from up the stairs. Kurt sighs and rolls so he can use his arms to push him up from the couch. He winces when the staples on his c-section wound pull. “Kurt, a piece of the baby fell off!”

Kurt looks up the stairs and decides there’s no way he’s climbing them. He calls up to Puck, “Which part?”

“The umbilical cord thing!” Puck calls back, his voice moving closer as he speaks. He appears at the top of the stairs, their daughter held out in his hands, squirming. “Did I break her?”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt leans against the wall. “Yes, sweetie. You broke our child. I’m revoking your father card.”

Puck frowns as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, lifting one eyebrow at Kurt. “It was supposed to fall off, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, taking the baby and holding her to his shoulder. “Now come on, she’s already two weeks old. We have to pick a name. We can’t keep calling her Kurt Jr.”

“That’s the name you had them put on the birth certificate!” Puck follows Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt turns and cries, “I was high on painkillers! It seemed like a good idea at the time!”

Puck gives Kurt the smile Kurt likes to think of as his fond smile. He runs his hand back through Kurt’s hair and kisses Kurt’s forehead. “We can call her Kurt Jr. forever as far as I’m concerned.”

Kurt leans into Puck’s hand. “You can be the one to pay for her therapy, then.”

Puck laughs and kisses Kurt on the lips this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come visit me [](http://pterawaters.teenwolf.com/>on%20tumblr</a>.)


End file.
